moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mastodon
Last Bastion China (campaign only) |baseunit = |role = Anti-vehicle |eliteability = |useguns = Plasma railgun |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1500 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2400 |time = 1:40 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 160 |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 3 |seaspeed = |range = 11, minimum 3 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Releases nanoids to repair itself when taking too much damage ** Nanoid self-repairs are more effective if the Mastodon is stationary * Using Nanocharge repairs friendly units near the Mastodon while active |structure = |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be depiloted * Must be locked on to the target and charge up before firing |margin = }} The Mastodon is a super-heavy tank used by the Last Bastion. Description It is said that the Mastodon was the very first tank that the Foehn Revolt had designed shortly after its formation. However, various photographs from aerial reconnaissance and spy satellites have confirmed the presence of a similarly designed tank in several Chinese bases when Russia invaded the PRC. The Mastodon is quite possibly the largest and heaviest battle tank on the battlefield. While it boasts a massive hull, the turret itself takes up a third of the entire tank’s size and weight, and with good reason: it is literally packed with technology. The Mastodon is armed with a long range plasma railgun, a miniaturized version of the Plasmerizer turret’s main weapon. Once an enemy unit has been targeted, the Mastodon powers up the railgun, requiring a few seconds for the weapon to fully charge before unleashing a lance of supercharged plasmic energy. The Mastodon serves as Last Bastion’s armor killer, taking out tanks from great distances before Last Bastion forces can move forward. Hidden inside the massive turret are a host of nanomachines that the Mastodon will deploy if it suffers critical systems failure. With the use of Nanocharge, the Mastodon can employ these nanomachines to also repair nearby mechanical units and heal Foehn infantry as well. Overview The Mastodon is the final answer to Last Bastion's strategy of withstanding against everything their enemies can send at them. It is the heaviest ground-based non-epic unit in the game, being able to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment while dishing out even more in retaliation with its gigantic plasma railgun that deals devastating damage against vehicles. Its massive pool of hit points, heavy armor, and the ability to perform rapid self-repairs like the Bison Tank while stationary makes this super heavy tank extremely formidable as a defensive unit against all but the most overwhelming vehicular offenses. With assistance from the Nanocharge support power, it can repair itself at an even faster rate while replenishing the vitality of fellow Foehn units that are in close proximity of this behemoth. Despite it being a massive tank that knows no equal in size and armor, it is by far no means invincible and has many glaring weaknesses that can be exploited by a crafty enemy commander. For starters, the tank is very slow and should it ever come into a confrontation, withdrawing will likely not be a viable option. The plasma railgun, while dealing unfathomable damage against armored targets, takes some time to charge up before firing - during this process, the enemy can identify what the Mastodon is trying to fire at, meaning they can quickly either order their units to fall back outside of the mammoth tank's range or even charge straight at it, as the Mastodon has a minimum range of 3. Though the Mastodon is larger than the Centurion Siege Crawler in general size, it cannot crush vehicles. Last Bastion commanders facing against Epsilon proselytes should be especially wary of the fact that Mastodons are very inviting targets for psychic mind control and hijacking. While the Mastodon can (usually) safely destroy Masterminds if deployed correctly, their primary weapons are not effective against infantry and structures - this means an Epsilon Adept or Elite can easily approach one and seize control of it. Supplement them with Gharials for protection against anti-tank and mind-control infantry, as the Mastodon can and will fall against them if met with overwhelming numbers. While their armor will hold out against most air strikes, they cannot do anything to respond to aerial threats. Use units such as Buzzards and Giantsbanes to protect them if resistance from the skies is to be expected. All in all, the Mastodon is an unstoppable wall of armor that requires some careful thinking to use effectively. It is best suited for defensive work against assaults that are composed of heavy armor, as it is not exactly the most mobile unit in the game and its weapon does mediocre damage against anything that isn't a vehicle. Appearances * Two Mastodon prototypes, bearing a slightly different color scheme and armed with what appears to be a conventional cannon instead of the plasma railgun, briefly appear in Thread of Dread on Yunru's base at the start of the mission, which may give a hint towards the Foehn's history. Assessment Quotes The Mastodon is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * We are unshakeable! * Mastodon, ready for battle! * We will not be broken! * Foehn's mighty shield! * The immovable object! * Nanites on standby! * Everlasting! When ordered to move * We will make our stand! * We will wait! * Searching... * Systems ready to go. * The wall moves. * Our land expands! When ordered to attack * Charging plasma weapons! * Energizing! * Leave... nothing! * Begin operation! * They will remember! * Target... locked. When at low health * Initializing nano systems! * Proceeding with repairs. * We've survived worse. Gallery MO3 Render Mastodon.png|Render Youtu.be-S3OyNXFB3tk.jpg|Prototype Mastodons (top left) seen in Thread of Dread. Trivia * Mastodons are an extinct species of elephants who lived in North and Central America until the Ice Age, which closely resembles modern elephants though not closely related to them. * The Mastodon resembles the Mammoth Tank from the first Red Alert and the Railgun tank from the cancelled ''Command & Conquer (2013)''. * Despite its tremendous size rivaling that of all other Tier 3 monster tanks, it does not have the omnicrush ability. See also * Megalodon * Pteranodon Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Monster Tanks